gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
69th Gamer California Force
The 69th Gamer California Force is an army founded by President-Field Marshal Final Hope. Originally founded to protect California from a furry operation which was later scrapped, this group is considered a force to be reckoned with, drawing comparisons to FOXHOUND and NoRHa in the Kingdom of Japan. On 11/2/19, Final Hope adds over 500,000 men to prepare for a battle of Maine if an anti-anime bill is passed. Specialties The 69th specialized in raids, high-risk terrorist groups, Search & Rescue, feeding the poor, drug destruction, and more. Its generals are trained to be as stealthy as a sniper and as dangerous as an enraged rhino. All its members were battlefield hardened veterans, with many coming from various task forces all over the world. Because of its status as the greatest forces to walk the Western Hemisphere, all members are heavily trained and rigorously taught a wide field of survival, martial, and operational skills; from a plethora of insertion and maneuvering methods, to para trooping and water-land invasions, in order to cover all possible routes of infiltration into the enemy; advanced outdoor survival skills, including scenarios regarding long period wilderness survival and a wide range of harsh environments that California has to offer. They need to be able to know the best ways possible to destroy the enemy, so they learn how to use, detonation operations, wireless communication, steal and reuse enemy resources, gathering information, varying martial arts, emergency medical operations, multiple languages to their advantage, and classified and dangerous devices. Structure The 69th is a PPA (Public-Private Army), which means it usually operates for the Gamers, but if a government requires their services, they can be hired, but for a hefty price. Each 69th Californian Gamer Army soldier, regardless of division, was given a standard-issue Assult rifle issued by Memus & Boi, and also a dagger, made with Authentic Wild-West forging techniques and reinforced with carbon fiber for an extremely sharp edge that never dulls, adaptive body armour, First-Aid kit (US Army Standard), and their rations, which usually consisted of In-N-Out Burger meals, complete with the hat (whee), and a 7-11 Slushie. Given their Roman/Vietnamese/American style of fighting, heavy training was required (see ''Selection and Training ''section). Each recruit must be in ideal physical shape and have extensive knowledge of Roman and American military tactics, and Vietnamese Guerrilla traps. After basic training, each recruit was given a set of genetic enhancements and was sent off to a division where they would be further educated based on their specific role. Due to the Battalion barely seeing warfare, the military has grown and strengthened during peacetime. Selection and Training When the 69th was first founded, the process of recruitment was not fully developed, due to the fact that the army was established as an emergency force and was not expected to survive the furry operation. Potential recruits were usually taken from other Gamer task forces, and then given their equipment and were expected to fight. However, those with skills, such as quick recovery, the ability to adapt to their situation, and a certain amount of combat experience were sought out for the most. Recruits must also pass exams in three different aspects: Physical * Physical fitness test * Run around all of Disneyland * Trek across Death Valley * Hike up Mount Shasta * Swim the San Diego Bay * 5 minutes of uninterrupted push-up performance (minimum 200) * Para-trooping onto a specific target * Run a mile in 5 minutes * Ability to walk a half-mile while getting hit by a bamboo stick in the stomach Psychological * Ability to withstand torture * Being able to withstand seeing a virtual video of their loved ones being killed in front of them * Marksmanship * Knowing what to do in any situation * Having to withstand 15 minutes of insults * Test on will to live Intelligence * Foreign languages (Spanish required) * Foreign geography (Knowing the 50 states, being able to label important countries, etc) * Knowledge of world events (9-11, D-Day, The Day The Music Died, the Cuban Missile crisis, etc) * Having the ability to take apart and put back together a gaming computer * Medical procedures (minor and major injuries) * Stealth communication * Foreign weaponry (African clubs, native weapons) Teamwork Skills * Ability to put a WW2 Jeep together with 3 others in 15 minutes * Being able to work together to escape multiple escape rooms * Having the ability to work with 14 others to build a floating boat in 30 minutes * Being forced to build an outhouse with 2 others in 5 minutes * Working together with 19 others to map out the Central Valley area After passing the selection courses, the recruits then partake in professional training exercises (also known as drills), which include: * Battlefield survival (5 days) * Shooting practice (must score at least 95% for a target at 913,000 ft, and 100% for a target at 1,800 ft) * Hand-to-hand combat * Border infiltration * Guerrilla warfare * Land navigation * Map-reading * Escape and evasion * Combat medical skills * Rebelling and Ranger practice * Weapons familiarization * Nautical vehicle control and navigation * Diving and underwater infiltration * Canoeing * Basic military parachute skills (4 days) * Intelligence gathering * Language and customs of the destination country (4 days) * Stealth techniques * Improvised explosive devices * Utilization of high-tech equipment * Communications (6 days) * Medical exam (2 days) Units There are 4 different units in the 69th. They are: The Disney Unit The Disney Unit specialises in chaos and panic missions as well as searching for potential recruits. There are four units total within this unit, with four members in each unit: * Walt Unit * Mickey Unit * Goofie Unit * Donald Unit The Lakers Unit The Lakers Unit carries out rescue missions and info missions in enemy territory, transmitting intel to HQ in L.A. about events the enemy is planning. The Ducks Unit The Ducks Unit is responsible for the development of new technologies and weapons. The Angles Unit The Angles Unit is responsible for treating injured and wounded soldiers. Codenames All codenames are related to California in one way or another. It can be player numbers, sports teams, amusement parks, etc. The codename is also linked to the rank of the soldier. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Task Forces